Among The Flowers
by Keyword Sabbybox
Summary: The large Hyuuga Compund is host to a garden that has more color than the entire estate. Hinata has grown many things there. It's magical. Even love can grow, as it blooms between two differnt, yet not as unlikely as you think, people.


**Among the Flowers**

**READ!** Hmm, so Anesthetic has basically gone dead for right now. I have a lot of things to go over before I get back on that one. This is a lot easier to write at the moment, and I'm enjoying it. Hopefully you will, too? I absolutely can't write without feedback. I get a ton of hits, but little reviews. How am I supposed to know if this is because of lazy reviews or if my story sucks? I'm begging you, this po' author needs something to keep her writing! Whoa. That was pitiful; anyway, enjoy.** Ages modified to be fifteen for Naruto, and so on for everyone else (Tenten being sixteen, etc). **

* * *

Tenten's feet hit the ground hard. Her heart filled with anticipation as the profile of the Hyuuga Compound came into view. She ran faster towards the intimidating building, with its large white walls seeming to reach Heaven. Nothing in the young ninja's vocabulary could express the amount of excitement that was swelling inside her chest. Today, Neji would recover. The wounds had been healed, and he was officially given permission to train normally once more. She reached the gates with one final sprint, and tugged the rope with forced patience, pulling herself up in a rigged manner. The doors seem to open particularly slowly this day, and her body went nuts being forced to stand still. Bowing politely at the door man, she asked if she was late.

"No, my dear you are the fourth here." She was the fourth? In truth she had come early, in hopes of seeing her valued teammate first. She frowned deeply as she walked towards the right, into the garden which Hinata took so much delight in. Of course Gai and Lee would come hours sooner, in hopes of getting in some old fashioned training than. She took a turn to the left, walking across the small bridge in Hinata's garden. They were well aware of everyone's agreement that first a _proper_ celebration was at hand. Letting out a less than lady like snort, she knew that that _was_ their way of celebrating. The other two would have to be…Hinata and Naruto. Hinata lived there, and she had run into Naruto earlier, and he was headed there. Well, she'd beaten Kiba and Shino. Kiba had been officially invited because he too was apart of that mission, but in actuality he'd have come anyway. Like her, he often found himself at the Hyuuga estate.

Hinata and Tenten had both refused to leave Shino out, so he was welcomed as well (much to Kiba and Naruto's protest). She caught site of Naruto's blonde hair and called out a greeting as she made her way over to the picnic area. "Hello!" Naruto turned around, gave a big wave, and went back to drooling at the food. Hinata and Neji smiled, the latter's eyes lingering on her, and Lee ran to met her. "Oi! Tenten you have finally shown your wonderful face! Gai Sensai was ready to go looking. "But I'm early!" She protested tiredly. Lee gave her a look of confusion. Speaking of her Sensai…where?

Coming from behind her, Gai nearly gave the poor weapon's mistress a heart attack. He'd appeared next to his female student suddenly. "I am sorry Tenten but, when your Youthful Flame starts to burn out you realize you must re-" Neji had than gracefully pushed his teacher aside. "He had to use the facilities." His voice was low, and calm. Just like she remembered. Nothing had changed about her partner. His clothes were in place perfectly, his mouth a thin line…well actually, he was almost grinning. Tenten's face reddened. The genius had only smiled a hand full of times before, but they were more like smirks than pleasing grins.

"You are a bit premature, Tenten." He commented, bowing politely.

"Doesn't seem so." She responded, waving her hand to the group. She shifted a bit. They had always had an unspoken understanding of each other, but he was so hard to read at the minute. He too must have felt her uneasy rift between them, because he touched her shoulder, lightly, awkwardly, and asked her to come and sit.

As she went to sit, Naruto gave the weapon-happy girl a smile that said 'He's good as new!' one which Tenten felt hard not to return.

Ten minutes passed, and Shino showed up _right_ on time, his glasses still covering his face, he sat with no a word to anybody. "Neji. It is god to see you well. I am glad to see my fellow comrade has recovered." Neji looked him up and down, seemed to approve of his formality. Neji gave a slight bow, and thanked him. Who'd have thought they'd get along so fine? Ten more minutes went by, than another until Naruto was complaining so loudly about the missing guest she felt to rip his voice box out, all appreciation drained from her. "OooOooOhhhH…where is he?!" Neji frowned, Hinata stared at the ground, and Lee asked him to be patient. "Not everyone's blessed with the hyper flame that you have, dear Naruto!" Kiba was seriously on her list now. Soon, Lee would make a speech and Tenten would fall over dead out of hunger and exhaustion. The poor Inuzuka did not know what wrath he would bring on himself if…

"I'm not late, right?"

* * *

Oh. My. God. He hadn't even run in, he'd strutted in, his hood still covering his head and his dog beside him. He could not be serious. In the times the Tenten had been around him, he'd always been like this, but he was way too relaxed for such an occasion. The question ate at her. _I'm not late, right? _Nevertheless, no one else seemed to mind. Shino and Neji had been fine distracting themselves, talking about some sort of theory. Gai had started small talk with Hinata about how she kept her flowers 'So radiant'. Naruto was simply happy that he could eat, and Lee had unwavering patience.

So Tenten was left alone with her burning desire to butcher the boy. "I'm famished!" If he eats with his hands she would pounce. However, as soon as Kiba got to the table, he removed his hood, bowed slightly in Neji's way. His was sitting up straight, and his dog lay by him. Whoa, what a 180. The dinner went well, her and Neji having some time to converse, she'd managed to force Hinata to speak to Naruto, Gai and Lee behaved, and not one out burst from Kiba.

In fact, he ended up having some rather humorous stories, and led the discussion for a good while. "So…I was like, I still have a Kunai! He laughed at me, saying it wasn't much. Man, he didn't know what hit him! People really don't appreciate the Art of Weaponry like they should." Tenten grinned a little, they really didn't! He turned to her and remarked a little lower than before, "Isn't that right Tenten?" She flustered a bit. Was he complimenting her? His face was a wide beam as he waited for her reply. Noticing everyone's eyes on her she nodded slightly, unsure of how to take the compliment. Kiba's eye's glinted, and she was certain he'd noticed.

However, he than went onto another story, and didn't address it until the end of the night. Lee and Gai took off early (to train!) Shino left right at eight, Naruto left shortly after, and Tenten and Kiba made useful by helping clean up. It was natural has the majority of their time was spent there. "So," he started as they waved good bye to Hinata and Neji. "I guess we are both headed in the same direction?" He looked down at her, being taller (something she had neglected to notice before). "I suppose so." She replied.

"Well, want me to walk you home? It's late and-"

"I'm a ninja, Kiba." Tenten commented, already walking ahead. Kiba quickly caught up to the bun-headed girl, his dog trailing behind. He clumsily walked backwards in front of her. For some reason this girl intrigued him. "Yeah, but don't you wanna hear more about that cloud guy and my kunai?"

He noticed her shift a little. "Kiba, if you are asking to walk me home, you can." His face lit up in the dark, and trying to play it cool, replied. "Oh, yeah cool."

They talked about everything, and Kiba was left to wonder how so many times they had left the compound together and not once talked like this. She was really funny, and driven. She talked passionately about her art and goals, it made Kiba blush. When they had reached her house (he never knew how close they actually lived!), she put her key in the door, and turned to him. "Thanks, Kiba. We should hang out more." He wasn't sure what to do. Welcome her? Shake her hand?

Before he could act, she'd kissed his cheek. It was a show of her gratitude. Just a polite peck. She pulled away. He had a sudden feeling that neither was used to it. Getting nervous, he thought to return to. However, hands shaking slightly in his pockets, he missed her cheek completely and got her lips to his.

They were really soft. He'd never felt a girls lips against his. She pushed in, too. It wasn't powerful or anything, just a brush against one another's lips. Yet, it sent his nerves in a whirl. When they pulled away, Kiba and Tenten exchanged looks. She giggled ever so lightly. "Good night Kiba." And she closed the door.

His first kiss had closed the door on him. He'd never pictured it like that. A kiss from a girl he'd only just noticed. Kiba wasn't sure how long he'd stood on her door step (or that Tenten was standing on the other side of the wall with similar thoughts) but was snapped out of his daze by a whine from Akamaru. He'd forgotten his friend had been sitting there. On the way home, he raced him.


End file.
